The Arrangement of Life
by Peeta-KatnissLuvers
Summary: Katniss is married into the Hawthorne family for one thing: money. What if Katniss decides that someone else is the man she wants to be with and he is actually the bread baker? Does the power of love come above money?


**Hmm... I am not a galeand Katniss fan. I repeat NOT a Gale and Katniss fan. This story is totally all about Peeta and Katniss. Okay so I hope you enjoy this story all about Katniss and Peeta. I just want to say one thing about the mockingjay part 2... the epilogue was sooo adorable I think I felt tears coming out of many eyes when watching it. Summary: Her parents arrange the marriage for Katniss. They settle on a man named Gale, who comes from one of the richest families in Panem. Her mind can't get the district 12 main baker out of her head. (Modern day)**

 ** _The Arrangement of Life_  
**

 _Chapter 1_

Sweet scents filled her nose as she went around the corner to the nearby baker. All her mind could think about was the fresh bread being made and the cheddar biscuits that made her mouth beg for more. The door chimed as she enters the Mellark's bakery. As her eyes peer up, they immediately land on the blonde headed teen. "Hello." Katniss greets with a half smile while putting her her gray eyes on the newly made cheddar biscuits. She could see the heat waves coming off of the biscuits.

"Hi. What would you like?" He questions in a tiny voice making a bigger smile appear on her face. She was wanting to get a million biscuits honestly, but she wasn't going to be cruel and take them all. Her finger instantly points to the item of food she had been thinking about all week. "Oh okay."

His hand reached under the plastic cover grabbing a dozen biscuits: the usual order. "Wait-" Katniss puts her hand out to stop his grabbing. "I thought thirteen was a baker's dozen?"

A chuckle erupted out of the blonde's mouth as he processed her question. "Well if you want 13 biscuits, then just say so... I will give you as many as your heart desires." He explains giving her a toothless grin. "By the way the names Peeta."

"Yes I want 13 and my name is Katniss."

He folds over the top of the brown bag after putting in the biscuits she asked for. "Here you go. That will be $ 5" she hands him the money he asked for. "Thanks... Katniss."

She gave him a small nod, grabbing her bag and making her way toward the door. As soon as she got outside, she notices that she was holding her breath and that her heart was hammering in her chest making her start to pant a bit. She has never felt this way after talking to a guy. Katniss yanks on the end of her braid trying to call her breathing down. She puffs up her cheeks and lets out all of the air in her m mouth.

The brunette starts on her way home with the blonde, Peeta, on her mind.

...

The brunette teenager was standing in front of her mother trying to grasp exactly what she was saying. "You can't do that!" Katniss exclaims throwing her hands up in the air. Still trying to figure out why exactly her mom could do something like this to her.

"Katniss, we have too." her mom practically got on her knees and started begging for some kind of positive answer. "We have no money and Prim deserves a better place to live... then here."

"I know that, but... I can't do that."

Her mom pushes her hair back with a sigh trying to figure out a way to change her daughter's mind. "Please Katniss, we need Prim to grow up in a better life. Do this for your sister. Please?"

Katniss grabs the end of her braid contemplating her decision whether to say yes or no to her mother's pleads. The brunette finally sighs and let's her gray eyes met her mother's big blue eyes that had tears beginning to fall out of them. Her arms wrap around her mother's body pulling her close to comfort her. "It's okay, mom. I'll do it."

Her mother's hand tangles in her messy braid. "You know I love you, Katniss. I'm only doing this because I don't want Prim growing up in this. She deserves way more then this. She deserves to go to college to be a doctor or a nurse. Katniss I don't love you any less, but I do know that you love your sister and will do anything for her."

"Mom, I'll do it. So... when does it exactly happen?" Katniss inquires untangling her arms from her mother's arms and stepping back a couple of feet to peer back into those blue eyes.

"Next week."

...

One week.

That was all she had left to herself before it happened. The arrangement made Katniss's hands feel moist on the palms. She could feel her temple's throbbing at the idea of being with someone for life. The Hawthorne's was one of the richest families in Panem. They had a son around Katniss's age, Gale was his name. He was 16 years old, the legal marriage age in Panem. All of the girls have been begging their parents to marry into the Hawthorne family to be close to the handsome teenager. Katniss had never thought of Gale being handsome or anything.

Katniss had always been disgusted that Gale used all of these women. He only lived about a couple of miles from Katniss's place. They lived in district 12. The main reason everyone wanted to be apart of the Hawthorne family was that they were never in the hunger games bowl to be picked. They usually paid off the capital to not be put in there. She was disguisted by that. It wasnt fair that they were able to pay off the capital to not be stuck in the Hunger Games. Katniss was going to start packing soon, but for now she was going to live her finally days as a poor girl by hunting as many things as possible because she knew as soon as she got to the Hawthornes they would never let her hunt again. 7 days means: 7 different animals. Tomorrow would be day one and it would start out with those cheddar biscuits.

...

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this story. If you hate it then tell me. I was trying to write this story while watching criminal minds so I'm not sure how this actually came out. Well I plan on updating maybe next weekend so give me some good reviews to make my heart dance inside me. Love all of my incoming fans.**


End file.
